Alana Viaren
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon form= Summary Alana Viaren was a young princess in a peaceful kingdom called the Zekya Empire, but her home was conquered by Kryosis and his army, separating her from her family and friends. Hours later, she found herself lost in a forest, but she meet some new friends in the form of Bolt, Zephyr, and Damus, who helped her adapt to life outside of her kingdom. She’s a powerful member of the Planeteers. Personal Stats First Appearance: 2099:Zenith Species: Dragonman Height: 5ft 2in Weight: 155 pounds Age: 15; 17(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Aliases: The dragon princess Occupation: Hero; Guardian; princess Birthplace: Zekya Empire Theme: Famous Quotes: Feats Physicality Strength * Punched down Zynthium, a metal that absorbs and repels attacks. * Comparable to Zephyr, who defeated the 5th general. * Defeated the Seventh General in combat, who was said to be 2,000 times stronger than the 5th General. * In Dragon form, can vaporize Mountains with a swing of her tail. * In Dragon form, one shotted Jörmundgandr, who circled around the earth. Speed & Reflexes * Comparable to Bolt and Damus * In Dragon form, can keep up with Lycan form Damus Durability & Stamina * Comparable to Zephyr Senses * The same as a regular Dragon. Mentality * Dandere attitude(shy, nervous, and quiet) * Usually Nervous * Mostly pacifistic Personal Stats Name: Alana Viaren Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Female Age: 14-16(2099:Zenith); 17-18(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 19(2099:Evolution) Classification: Princess of Zekya Empire; Dragonman Affiliation: Zekya Empire; The Planeteers Themes: Combat Stats Tier: 7-B| Low 6-B; Low 5-B| 5-B; 4-B| High 4-C; 3-B| Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Prologue Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed (By the Dragon God when she was born), Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Immortality(Types 1 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration(Low-High), Magic, Flight, Martial Arts,Ultimate Buring, Omnicombustion, Healing, Dermal Armor (The Dragonman Race have natural tough skin which can tank nukes.), Draconic Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Heat Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation |-|Kryosis Arc= All powers, plus Elemental Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Light Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation via dragonscape, Life Force Manipulation, and Power Erasure via Skill Killer (She erased Era’s Ultrasonic blast.), Miracle Manipulation |-|Cosmic Crisis Saga= All powers, plus Biological Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Divine force Manipulation, Acausality(Type 4), Benefic Force Manipulation, and Miracle Manipulation |-|Dragon Form= All Powers significantly enhanced, plus Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Invulnerability, and Large Size (type 3) |-|Dragon Goddess= All powers increased immensely, plus Omni Magic, Reality Warping, Immortality (type 8), Regeneration (Low Godly), Large Size (Type 8), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Luck |-|Resistances= Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Body Control, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, and Durability Negation (Fought evenly against the rest of the Planeteers; Slightly resisted Kazmir’s Durability and Regeneration Negation.) Attack Potency: City Level| Country Level(Defeated the 7th General; who is 2,000 times stronger than the 6th general.); Small Planet Level+ '''In Dragon Form (One shotted Jörmundgandr, who crushed Uranus.)| '''Small Planet Level( Caused Mt. Kyodaina, a volcano ten times the size of Earth to erupt, which would take 4 zettatons.); Solar System Level(Shook the Galaxy by roaring.)| Star Level(Vaporized all the planets in a solar system.); Multi Galaxy Level '(Hades said that the her power was equal to the Big Bang.)| '''Universal+ '(After becoming the Dragon Goddess, she defeated Apophis, who threatened the entire physical universe with his power.) '''Speed: Relativistic+ with MFTL+ reactions and Flight Speed '(comparable To Damus; could fly from Earth to Neptune in seconds.); '''FTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ '''reactions( Comparable to Lycan Damus)| '''MFTL '(Flew across the galaxy in milliseconds.)| 'MFTL+ '(Reached the edge of the universe in a zeptosecond.) '''Lifting Strength: Class K; Unknown in Dragon form Striking Strength: City Class| Country Class; Planet Class| Planet Class; Solar System Class| Star Class; Galatic| Universal+ Durability: City Level| Country Level; Small Planet Level+| Planet Level; Solar System Level| Star Level; Multi Galaxy Level| Universal+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range; Planetary with Fire and Magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Has outsmarted Bolt Twice) Weaknesses: Mostly Pacifistic. Can become angry at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball * Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Fireball: Self-Explanatory * Fire heal: Heals all allies with 250 meters. * Volcanic Destruction: Summons a volcano. * Cosmic Bomb: Unleashes a massive blast of cosmic energy at her opponent. Key: Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| Cosmic Crisis Saga Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragons Category:Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shy Characters